


Day 2: Sacrifice

by aesthetickuroo



Series: KuroTsuki Angst Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Day 2, M/M, Sacrifice, krtsk angst week, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetickuroo/pseuds/aesthetickuroo
Summary: Krtsk Angst Week, 2018.12.10 - Sacrificetwitter: @aesthetickuroo





	Day 2: Sacrifice

The beep from the machine was the only thing that sounded in the room. A long body, connected to all type of tubes rested on a big white hospital bed, next to him, the languid figure of a blond man holding his hand. Everything happened a month ago, the misfortune of Tsukishima Kei made Kuroo Tetsurou be like this. An almost dead body connected to a machine that keeps him alive. He hasn´t got more tears to cry, he cried a lot the week after the incident. But now, he only stays beside him, holding his hand in silence, visiting the black-haired man on the hospital bed when his job lets him. 

 

Today a month passed from the tragedy. And Kei let himself cry for him. 

 

\--I should be the one there.--He said, sounding like he was angry with him. 

 

He waited for a response. Nothing. 

 

\--The police caught the ones who did this to you. Your mom called me the other day. She is... not okay, but she pretends to be it. 

 

And again the beep from the machine. Not a single word. 

 

\--And... I talked with the doctors. They said that maybe if you return home, you will wake up sooner. So, we are moving you to our house. What do you think, sleepyhead?--

 

And again, silence. And a sob. A little sob that transformed in a painful cry from Kei´s mouth. While crying, and trying to control his sobs he holds his hand tightly. 

 

\--Tetsurou. Wake up, please. You promised me to be together, until the end.

 

The door opened, revealing the doctor, Kuroo´s mother, and Kei´s brother; Akiteru. The blondie cleaned his tears quickly, not wanting to be seem like that. Broken and sad. 

 

\--We are ready to move him, Kei. Are you sure that you can handle it?--Akiteru said watching his broken little brother.

\--Yeah. If the one on the bed were me, Tetsurou would have done the same.

 

Kuroo´s mother caressed Kei´s shoulder, almost crying. 

 

\--Then, let´s go. 

 

* * *

 

 

An ambulance moved Kuroo Tetsurou to his home with Tsukishima Kei. The doctor said that the hospital is going to send a nurse to help him with the necessities of Tetsurou meanwhile Kei was working. Everything was ready when they arrived. The guest room was prepared with a big bed, full of the needed machines to make the man breath and be alive. When everything was set and Kei understood all the things that he had to do in order to care for Tetsurou, they left the house. Kuroo´s mom kissed his son temple and waved goodbye smiling sadly. 

 

\--Now we are alone... At our home.--He caressed his hand. 

 

Carefully, he laid in the big bed next to the black-haired man. Caressing his hair and his cheek softly. 

 

  **"One month ago. The day of the tragedy"**

 

_\--The movie was a fucking shit, Kei. I don´t care if it has dinosaurs. It was horrible.--_

_\--Yeah... At least the special effects from the dinosaurs were amazing.--Kei said, holding his hand._

_Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou were going out since Kuroo had an eye on him at the volleyball training camp. The relationship evolved, and both had stable jobs in Tokyo, a big house and two cats running through the house. Today, was the movie day, they went to the cinema together to see a new film about dinosaurs. And Kei was excited about it. Until they saw it and both realized that it was a horrible film._

_\--Mmmm, wanna eat some strawberry shortcake?--Said Tetsurou, watching his boyfriend softly._

_\--Sure. You know that I cannot say no to a good strawberry shortcake.--_

 

_Tetsurou glanced at Kei, smiling lovingly. Kei changed so much through the time they were boyfriends. They passed so many things together, sad and happy moments, funny and unexpected situations... Tetsurou´s heart was beating for him, and so Kei´s does. And it was the time to seal those emotions that Tetsurou, has for him. He stopped Kei._

 

_\--What´s happening, Tetsu?_

 

_He introduced his hand in his pocket, touching a little box. And Kei swallowed hard realizing the time arrived._ _Everything seems to be perfect. Until the tragedy occurred._

 

_\--¡Eh! You two, what are you doing holding hands?--_

 

_Tetsurou turned back, watching the group of boys._

 

_And the rest was history._

 

_Tetsurou tried to protect Kei from the three assaulters, pushing Kei aside. Everything seemed to be under control._

 

_Until one of them used a metal bar and hit him hard. On his head._

 

_The assaulters ran away when they saw the blood. Tsukishima Kei started crying when he saw it._

 

_With a shaky hand, he used his phone to call emergencies. The other hand was trying to stop the bleeding, crying he answered._

 

_\--"Someone helps me. They tried to kill the love of my life. He sacrificed for me."--_

 

_***The currently day*** _

 

Tsukishima Kei sobbed remembering that day. He cuddled against Tetsurou´s body, crying painfully. Sobbing he sent a glance to his hand, showing a little but beautiful ring in his finger. The tears flooded his eyes again, imagination flew away, thinking about everything. Thinking about his life beside him, his wedding, maybe adopting a child, growing up together. Loving each other.  But now, everything was broken. 

 

\--Please Tetsurou. Come back.--Kei whispered while crying. --Do it for me. 

 

And the beep from the machine occupied again the room. and meanwhile Kei was crying next to him; Tetsurou´s hand twitched a little. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
